


Company

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants company, and he's not picky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

Title: Company  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Constantine  
Pairing: Balthazar/John  
Words: 193  
Genre: General  
Summary: John wants company, and he's not picky.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Constantine.

 

The sunset was unwelcome. The night had arrived all too soon.

John leaned his head out the window; cigarette smoke trailing against the already dirty air. Somewhere, a stray dog howled followed by a squealing of brakes. John smirked. No one could drive in this city.

The sun was a rich orange and even he had to admit it was quite beautiful; beautiful enough to write a song about if he was the artistic type.

The old-fashioned rotary phone rang; breaking into John's concentration. Reluctantly, he retreated back into the apartment.

He picked up the phone.

"Johnny, see you at Midnite's. Ten. Come alone."

John huffed. "Screw you, asshole."

There was dulcet laughter on the other end of the line before the click.

John hung up the phone and eyed the bottle of scotch on the table. That was a way to drain the rest of the night.

He does one shot at 8:00. Another around 8:35. Around 9:00, he looked at the clock. The empty apartment mocked him with silence.

John sighs.

He puts on his coat and heads for the door; he wanted some company.

Even if that company was Balthazar.


End file.
